TCP/IP is an almost universal protocol that was developed in the 1970's and is still used by nearly all Internet traffic. The TCP/IP protocol is no longer suitable for certain Internet applications. This is particularly true for wireless access channels, both satellite and terrestrial. These channels are assuming a greater role with the development of two-way VSAT access to the Internet and the introduction of 3G networks. In both cases, the cost of the access channel, usually some form of ALOHA channel, from the user to the network is the determining factor in any analysis of network costs. The inefficiencies introduced by the TCP in this class of channels translates directly to lower network capacity and lower revenue per channel.
The replacement of TCP does not appear to be a feasible strategy despite TCP being ill suited to ALOHA access. Attempts to deal with the shortcomings of the combination of TCP and random access channels focus on the introduction of transparent proxies. This leaves the existing Internet protocol structure unchanged. A transparent proxy is simply a protocol translation entity acting dynamically on packets within the Internet so that its introduction is transparent to the Internet and to the user.
Transparent proxies are commonly used to mask the effects of satellite delay in broadband VSAT Internet access. These transparent proxies may also be used in efficient transmission of trunking traffic within the Internet. However, in many applications for individual and small groups of users the paramount concern is the cost of the access channels, which is the dominant cost within the overall networks, rather than the cost of the Internet trunking channel that is the dominant cost for the backbone network provider.
Needs exist for improved methods and tools for using random access channels. Needs exist for improved transparent proxies for random access channels.